1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to manufacturing methods for a machine tool, and more particularly, to a manufacturing method for setting a specific manufacturing area and using a specific manufacturing condition for a workpiece.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer numerical control (CNC) machine tools are programmable and precise for manufacturing. Users modify CNC programs according to the procedure, path or precision that is needed for manufacturing a workpiece. The manufacturing shape of the workpiece is designed via single-column commands of the CNC program. However, once the shape of the workpiece is more complicated, the single-column input of the CNC program takes more time. Therefore, CAD/CAM software is usually used for producing the manufacturing program, and the workpiece is thus processed by the machine tool.
FIG. 1A is a flow chart showing a CNC program produced from CAD/CAM software in the prior art. In Step S11, the shape of the workpiece to be processed is designed by CAD software, and then a CNC program is produced by CAM software according to the shape by CAM software. In Step S12, the workpiece is processed by a machine tool according to the CNC program. In Step S13, a user detects and measures whether tolerance and procession of the processed workpiece meet the standard, and the procedure returns to Step S12 for adjusting the processing conditions such as feeding rate and the rotation rate of the main shaft or returns to Step S11 for readjusting the previous designed shape, precision and processing by CAD/CAM software based on the error result. The above steps are repeated until the workpiece meets the designed tolerance and precision.
FIG. 1B shows the workpiece 1, which has been processed by the CC program produced from the CAD/CAM software. The manufacturing conditions are the manufacturing rate being 1500 (mm/min), i.e. cutting 1500 mm per minute, rough manufacturing time being 17 minutes and 56 seconds and precise manufacturing time being 31 minutes and 5 seconds. The total manufacturing time is 49 minutes and 1 second. The workpiece 1 has a burr 11 at the edge. Thus, the workpiece 1 may be further processed by using the procedure shown in FIG. 1A. However, the CAD/CAM software is expensive, and the cost must be increased to buy CAD/CAM software and hire operators.
When there is no CAD/CAM software, engineers need to find out the program code, which needs to be modified, from thousands lines of the manufacturing program in order to correct the defect of the workpiece 1. This, however, takes much time and easily results in errors. On the other hand, the current machine tools have buttons for controlling feeding and the rotation speed of the main shaft, and thus users adjust the feeding and the rotation speed of the main shaft via the buttons so as to improve precision and eliminate burr of the workpiece 1. However, such adjustment cannot only focus on the defect, and therefore when the defect is overcome to meet the standard, other areas are over standard.
Hence, there is a need to develop a method for performing manufacturing and correction on a defect without CAD/CAM software to save time and cost of amending manufacturing conditions.